Embracing The Demon Inside
by zapisthename
Summary: Naruto has been tortured, mentally, physically. Shunned for something he never had control over. But he won't break out of his shell, he won't make people see him for things other than the demon inside him. He will become the demon inside him. Strong!Naruto. No Pairings. Grey!Naruto. Rated M for dark, dark stuff, lots of sex (implied) and swearing.
1. Prologue

**New Story Bich. So here I am, typing new shit because the old just doesn't seem to come out at all. This is an experiment and I don't know if I'll even continue this, depends on the response I guess. Here is the summary first.**

**Naruto has been tortured, mentally, physically. Shunned for something he never had control over. But he won't break out of his shell, he won't make people see him for things other than the demon inside him. He will become the demon inside him. Strong!Naruto. No Pairings. Grey!Naruto.**

**So that is the summary guys. Read note at the bottom.**

**The first and the last time I mention this, but. NARUTO IS NOT OWNED BY ME.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The psychopaths are always around. In calm times we study them, but in times of upheaval, they rule over us."<em>**  
><strong><em>― Ernst Kretschmer<em>**

"Have you ever felt disconnected from the world?" a voice seemed to ask another. It was dark, looking at it from a distance wouldn't help. It would be better if we moved closer. As close as one could get, because if you got too close, all you'd see was a blue void, darkness, emptiness in eyes that once held feelings. Feelings snuffed out, replaced by someone who does not care anymore. Naruto Uzumaki.

"I have" Naruto seemed to say. As the sun began rising, light began filtering into the room from a small gap that was somewhere in the corner. Inside the room apart from him was sitting another person, tied to a chair, blindfolded.

"Disconnect from the world, allows me to do things" Naruto said to him as he picked up a knife. The knife was hovering agonizingly close to the genitals of this tied up man.

"Things no one wants-" Naruto said as he pierced a knife straight at the testicles of the tied up man, who cried out loud. He was tied, but not gagged. Naruto loved to make them scream, he loved to make them tremble in fear, like this man was now, in fear and in pain.

"Ssssh" Naruto said soothingly applying some Chakra around the area, that seemed to alleviate the pain for a while, but how long. "I can make the pain go away, just tell me, where is it?"

"I- I don't" the man in the chair panned, as more light filtered in, one could clearly see that the man had silver hair. He was a chunin. He was Mizuki Tome.

"You do know, don't you?" Naruto asked him as Naruto pulled the knife out of the general area, Mizuki was surprised to note that he hadn't passed out in pain yet. It was only a matter of time before he would though.

"I would never tell you anything DEMON BRAT" Mizuki shouted, perhaps his last act of defiance. Naruto looked at him before cracking his head sideways. And promptly slashing his throat. Mizuki was no more, all that came from him was a gurgle and that faded away too.

Demon Brat. Naruto wanted to spit at the connotations of that word. He knew what it meant, he had known for a long time now, he had denied it for a while, but after the incident, there was no denial anymore. He was a demon, and he was going to act like it.

-x-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was getting old, perhaps now was the time he could quit, hand over his hat to some other asshat who could do paperwork instead of him, thus freeing him from the headache. He stared at the person standing in front of him, the very power of human sacrifice. The jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki stared right back at him, his piercing blue eyes seemed to be voids, endless if you looked into them. Almost entrancing. Sarutobi cringed as he realized what this child had gone through, to put himself through the shinobi program like this.

Naruto was the living definition of black ops, someone who was so off the books that if he ever got caught, deniability could be ensured. Three people knew about him being what he really was, one was dead, the other was Kakashi Hatake. Even Jiraiya had to be kept in the dark about his 'condition' because it was sure that if he ever found out, he would be outraged.

"Was there any reason you killed him?" Sarutobi asked Naruto, who shook his head, his face slowly breaking into a grin, a grin which still unsettled the old man to this day.

"There was an- how shall I put this, an urge" Naruto said smiling now, not a normal smile, there was nothing normal about this smile. This was a maniacal smile.

"An urge?" Sarutobi asked him, raising an eyebrow. He found some of the boy's answers most amusing. Naruto nodded, before looking out the window.

"Hey old man?" he asked Sarutobi. Sarutobi gestured to Naruto, asking him to continue with the line of questioning. "Do you wonder how hard it is for me, to protect a place I so hate?" he asked him.

Sarutobi nodded. Perhaps there was no reason for Naruto to not hate Konoha. Sarutobi was sure that he himself hated Konoha, the things the village and the act of protecting it had made him were the most vile things ever.

"You still do it though, for her" he asked Naruto, who groaned. As a psychopath, it was hard for Naruto to form bonds, but there was one person during his time with ROOT that he bonded with, someone who made him glad to be alive, someone who he didn't have to kill to feel that way about. Miko-chan.

"Keep Miko out of this" Naruto said, his tone beginning to threaten.

"You need to talk to someone about it Naruto" Sarutobi had almost a pleading look on his face now, he was genuinely concerned about Naruto, someone who was almost as much of a grandson as Konohamaru Sarutobi himself was.

"No, no talking" Naruto said to him. "I made a promise, I keep it old man. Mizuki is dead, the scroll, was in his house" he said. "I will be going home, if its not too much of a problem with you?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi nodded his ascent.

"Wait" he said to Naruto, before opening the drawer of his desk. Pulling out the coveted leaf headband, he tossed it towards Naruto.

"It's time"

-x-

Nightmares plagued people. Naruto was living a nightmare.

_'Swear to me Naru, swear to me right now that you will take care of this village. LOOK AT ME'_

Naruto tossed and turned, trying to go to sleep. But dreams of Miko-chan haunted him constantly. Finally he decided he couldn't sleep. He looked outside the window, it was the regular time of the day, he was supposed to be up and about in fifteen minutes, he'd only gotten home an hour ago. He shrugged as he put on his headband.

It's time indeed. He thought, blandly.

* * *

><p><strong>So you have questions, perhaps I was shit in the writing of this story, why is this so short and the likes. Review it bich, it helps me, really, and makes me want to write more for you guys.<strong>

**Now stuff will be explained in flashbacks, obviously, Naruto is above Jounin level, so what rank is he actually going to be. Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. That Escalated Quickly

**Chapter Two BICHES. I do not own Naruto. Note at the bottom will reveal some stuff, read it.**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SHIT. THE NARUTO CANNON I MEAN. MY STORY, THAT IS AWESOME (I hope)**

**ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE WHAT IS A FLASHBACK AND WHAT IS NOT**

* * *

><p>"How did you know the scroll was in his house Naruto?" Kakashi Hatake asked him. Naruto couldn't see his face beyond the mask, but he was sure that it was smiling right now.<p>

Kakashi was one of the few people Naruto felt better about, someone he cared for dearly. He was not a psychopath as some people said he was, he was just, addicted to killing people. But even addicts have someone they love, and sometimes, the people you love are destroyed by your addiction.

-x-

_"Do it Naru-chan. Come on, you can do this"_

_Naruto was crying, maybe he shouldn't have cried, but he was. The tears in his eyes began reaching his lips, he tasted salt. It had been a long time since he had cried. after that day, he had sworn to never, ever cry again._

_"I can't, Miko-chan, I can't do this" Naruto was sobbing._

_"Yes, yes you can" she said, stammering. She was in pain, stabbed obviously. She was bleeding, someone had worked a number on her._

_"End my existence now Naruto, you know you want to" she said to him._

_"I am a demon, is that why you want me to finish you?" Naruto asked her, screaming. He was now crying unashamedly, choking on his tears, like the nine year old child he was._

_"You are a demon Naruto" she said to him. "The good kind, the kind that protects, even when he hates it, someone who does his duty, regardless of his feelings. You are a shinobi of the ROOT Naru-chan. Come on, do your duty. Kill the- kill the traitor" she said to him, she was crying now too._

_"NO" he said to her. "Never, I will never kill you, I will not become that fox, I can't" he said, sobbing._

_"Naruto- you" she held a hand out to him, rubbing his face, inadvertently smearing blood on his face. Her blood, the blood that Naruto was so addicted to, when he watched it fall from his victims._

_"Please, I am in pain. I want to go, Naruto. PLEASE" Miko shouted, mustering every bit of energy she could._

_It was a second, but felt like an eternity before he stabbed Miko in the heart. It felt like another eternity as he watched life leave her eyes._

_"Promise Naru-chan, promise to protect this village no matter what" she said to him._

_"I- I can't. I hate this place" he said to her._

_"Naruto. Please, promise, please" she said to him._

_Naruto sighed. He nodded. "I promise"_

_Miko smiled, she gestured for him to come even closer. It took all she had to raise herself and plant a wet, bloody kiss on Naruto's forehead._

_"You are Naruto Uzumaki, protector of the leaf" she said to him. More tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "You- you are a great boy, and you will be a great man some day" she said. Any second now, she would be dead. "Remember Naru-chan, I will watch over you, don't you dare-" she paused. "Don't you dare break the promise" she finished. Naruto nodded._

_"I won't" he said to her, and he meant it._

_"Good. Be good Naruto, protect, kill the guilty, protect the innocent, and remember. From here on out, no matter what happens, I will watch you, and I will always love you" she said to him._

_Those were the last words she ever said to him. And then pain blinded him._

* * *

><p><strong>Embracing The Demon Inside<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It takes many sheep to satisfy one wolf." <em>**  
><strong><em>― Nenia Campbell, Horrorscape<em>**

The people you love, destroyed by your addiction. Miko-chan. Naruto knew Kakashi was saying something, but he was not listening. When he spoke next, almost half an hour had passed.

"I can't believe Hokage-sama gave me such a shitty job to do, babysit" he said to Kakashi, almost spitting those words out. Kakashi looked at him sympathetically, if anyone knew what it was like being miles above everyone else, it was him.

"I feel your pain little brother" Kakashi said. Naruto was like a brother to him, after all, he was the son of his teacher, perhaps the greatest Shinobi to have ever walked the land in his time.

Naruto knew who his father was, and surprisingly enough, did not hate him for what he had done to him, he had seen Minato's actions as a logical conclusion, if he was a normal person with a child, he wouldn't want it to be the host of a demon container, but if he was the one to seal the demon, then he'd have to use his son, because he wouldn't put the child of someone else in danger.

When Kakashi asked him if he hated the fourth, all Naruto said was "I don't hate. I kill"

"You are the power of human sacrifice Naruto" Kakashi said to him, as Naruto scoffed. It was apt, considering where they were standing, the memorial stone, where names of the shinobi killed in action were engraved upon the grave stone.

"What happens if you're urged to kill the girl Naruto?" he asked him. "I've heard that she is very annoying." Kakashi said to him. Naruto just stared at the stone, searching out Miko's name among the several that were already present.

"Heh, I don't kill comrades, no matter how much I may hate them. That bitch will be dead within days if she keeps up with the way she is right now" They were talking about Sakura Haruno of course, the top ranked female ninja in the batch.

"Will you protect them?" Kakashi asked Naruto. "Will you protect her? If she's in trouble"

Naruto looked at him, there was a promise he had made four years ago, a promise he wanted to keep no matter what, something he would never break. "She is the village, and I protect the village Kakashi. So yes, the answer is yes, I will with all I have" he said to him.

Kakashi smiled.

-x-

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO BAKA" a voice shrieked. Naruto had trained himself to resist torture, and yet he found this shriek unbearable. He stared at Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke was not looking at him, Sakura on the other hand was hitting her fist and her open palm. She almost looked cute, thinking that she could even _touch_ him if he hadn't let her.

He didn't quite know what to say, it was true though, he had been late by a couple of hours and a half, there was no excuse, but he knew Kakashi well, the man was one of the closest people in his life, one of the final few bonds Naruto had left. Naruto would have hated to admit it, but Kakashi was more than just a senpai to him, he was like family, the only person who cared. Naruto liked that.

"It appears so" Naruto finished. He looked at Sakura, who was blocking his way from the chairs, where he was planning on sitting. "Would you-"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME FOR A DATE AFTER COMING LATE BAKA" she shouted as she moved to hit him, Naruto moved and caught her arm, before twisting it. Sakura's hissed and her face contorted into a painful expression, tears almost threatening to come out.

'_Such weakness, she won't live long if this goes on_' Naruto thought as he stared at the almost crying Kunoichi._  
><em>

"I was going to ask you to move, to let me sit" Naruto said to her. She looked at him shocked, he had always asked her for a date, so what was different now? Why was he hurting her.

"Dobe" Sasuke said, speaking up for the first time. "I understand what you did, but I think you should let her go now, you are hurting her beyond what is necessary" he said to him. Naruto looked at Sasuke, before nodding and releasing Sakura's arm, he walked towards the seat at the back of the classroom they were waiting in. As he walked away, Sakura swore she could hear him say 'pathetic'.

"Don't try hurting Konoha Shinobi" Sasuke said to Sakura, in a tone that almost sounded like chiding. And then he walked away as well, leaving Sakura to her thoughts, and her almost broken arm.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, impassively, Naruto liked Sasuke actually, here was someone who was doing everything he can to fulfill a promise he had kept to someone, just like he was, Of course in Sasuke's case, the promise was made to himself. But Sasuke was not dark, Sasuke was like the fucking sun compared to the darkness Naruto harbored inside him.

_'I have half an hour, what do I do?'_ he thought. For someone like Naruto, he had to keep himself occupied every second of the day with something or the other, even in his dreams, and more often, nightmares. Naruto spent the next half an hour dreaming about mutilating a corpse. He would start with the eyes, and then the penis if it was male, the clitoris if it was female. Naruto laughed at the thought of performing a clitorectomy on Sakura Haruno. His laugh was sinister, and Sasuke and Sakura flinched as they heard him.

-x-

_Naruto laughed maniacally as he stared at the face of the enemy ninja. The one thing Danzou Shimura had failed to beat out of him was this, the emotion of pure bliss at killing someone that was always there. Sometimes this was the only thing that kept him alive, the killing._

_The ninja in front of him was horribly mutilated, his penis stuffed inside his mouth, his hands ripped from their sockets, soaked in his own blood, with weird paintings everywhere. Most of them were pentagrams._

_It was hard for Danzou Shimura to remain impassive. This kid, was truly a monster. The most impressive one he had ever seen in his life._

_"I AM GLAD TO FEEL ALIVE" Naruto shouted._

_'What did they do to this kid?" Danzou thought to himself._

-x-

"Earth to Naruto?" Sakura asked him. Try as he might, droning out her annoying voice was difficult for him, and the minute he thought he had succeeded, she broke free and appeared in his ears again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto snarled at her. Sakura was taken aback by this, never had Naruto spoken like this to her, ever. He was always jovial, and even took her rejections in stride, so why was he different now.

"I want to apologize-"

"Apology accepted. Fuck off" Naruto said to her, before turning his head and looking in the other direction.

-x-

_'THEY NEVER LOVED YOU'_

_'STOP. STOP IT NOW.'_

_'NEVER EVER LOVED YOU NARUTO. YOUR MOM, THE UCHIHA WHORE. YOUR DAD, THE SO CALLED HOKAGE. ALL THEY WERE GOOD FOR WAS SEALING THE DEMON INSIDE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT BODY'_

_Knife hitting throat, the pain as blood rushed out. Promptly followed by healing. This woman was torturing him. It hurt so bad._

_'MAKE IT STOP' Naruto shouted. 'PLEASE- PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF'_

-x-

"GOD" Sakura shouted. "How long is this going to take, this baka sensei" she said to no one in particular, although Naruto was sure the Raikage in Kumo would have heard her.

"Hello genin" said a voice as the sliding door opened, and in stepped the silver haired, masked Kakashi, one eye protected by his head band, th other one seemed to be smiling at the genin, in an act that Naruto found impossible, and yet, here he was doing it.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura shouted.

'_Sigh'_

-x-

_"Is sleep easy for you you piece of shit?". It was the torture lady. She was an Uchiha. She had abducted him, taken him into the forest._

**_"YOU ARE NO PIECE OF SHIT ARE YOU BOY?"_**_ a voice inside him rumbled. It was the demon. He shook his head._

**_"GOOD. SEE YOUR EYES. I CAN TELL, YOU WILL BE A STRONG ONE. GO AND SHOW HER YOUR POWER"_**_ the demon said to him._

_His hands were tied behind his back, but the lady had underestimated him, made a mistake. And Naruto powered by adrenalin capitalized, wrenching his bonds, before rushing her. It was unexpected. She was caught off guard. The knife pierced her chest, and she fell back, amazed that a kid had even managed to jump that far._

_That was not the only stab though._

**_"FEEL_**_ **ALIVE"** the demon rumbled inside him. The one stab became two, soon, several. The woman was still alive, but was on the verge._

_'Please' she said, looking at the possessed eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, there was something red around him. It was the demon. 'Please stop'_

_'NO' Naruto shouted as another stab followed._

**_"YOU SEEM TO BE PROUD OF YOUR EYES" _**_the rumbling had stopped, it was Naruto who sounded demonic. **"LET ME TAKE THEM AWAY FROM YOU" ** he said as he ripped the eyes out of her socket. She screamed in pain._

_'I need to save these eyes, something tells me they will come in handy'_

_As Naruto limped away, the woman lay there, the pain she made him feel was now the pain she was feeling. She passed three whole days later, suffering in pain the entire time._

_-x-_

Naruto stared at the eyes in the jar. This was the second night in a row he couldn't sleep. Miko-chan thought he wasn't a monster, Naruto scoffed. A monster was all he was. A monster bound by a promise.

The test was going to be about teamwork, something he didn't expect either the girl or Sasuke to ever deduce. Naruto sighed. This was going to be tough.

-x-

_You. You killed her._

_Naruto stared at Danzou._

_An ethereal warrior took shape around Naruto as Danzou realized that the inevitable had happened. The student had turned._

_"This was the day I was waiting for" Danzou said to him._

_"Good"__ Naruto mumbled. "I hope you make me **FEEL ALIVE**" he shouted as he charged towards Danzou._

_-x-_

_Danzou stared as his final Sharingan shut down, he was left with almost nothing. His one eye, his own eye, the only thing in his body that he could call his own now._

_"Come here Naruto" Danzou said to him. Naruto stared at him, incredulously. And then he walked towards him._

_"You are part Senju" he said to Naruto. "This will be easy" he said as he handed Naruto a syringe._

_"What is this?" Naruto asked him._

_"A gift" Danzou said. "From Hashirama-sensei. The Shodaime Hokage of this village" he coughed out, also coughing blood._

_"What I did" Danzou said to him. Sputtering blood. "I did for the village"_

_"FOR THE VILLAGE. YOU KILLED MIKO-CHAN FOR THE VILLAGE?" Naruto shouted. Danzou nodded._

_"She had served. Served her purpose Naruto, she knew she had to die, she had accepted it, but then you came, and she learned to love again"_

_"YOU STAMP OUT EMOTIONS" Naruto shouted. "YOU KILL THEIR SPIRIT"_

_"Not everyone. No Naruto, not everyone"_

_Naruto stared at him._

_"I killed her, because I knew you'd kill me. I was the test Naruto, the final test. You are ready" Danzou stared at him. In his last moments, he realized why Sarutobi was the greatest man he had ever known, because when he'd die, people would mourn him. Danzou had no one to mourn._

_"Try to understand Naruto, I did everything for this village" he said. "And now, you have to do the things I had to do, you have to carry the torch Naruto"_

_Naruto just stared at him in disbelief._

_"Konoha" Danzou said, sputtering more blood. "It's a tree. Sarutobi is the leaf, soaking the sun, representing the leaf, making it look attractive. I on the other hand, was the roots. The roots that were hidden, silently giving life to the tree, from the shadows"_

_Naruto understood. It hit him like a ton of bricks. It finally dawned on him that he was not wrong, the world was wrong, and in a wrong world, no one knew who was right._

_"I wanted to be Hokage Sarutobi, like you, I wanted to be better than you" Danzou said. In his last moments, the man was thinking of his best friend. His former best friend. "But Naruto is here now, he is the leaf and the roots" Danzou said. "He will protect the village"_

_Danzou then looked at Naruto. "I have some eyes, using some genetic experimentation, I've managed to fix them for usage, your own usage. You can't continue to use these eyes, you will go blind. So take them, and that syringe, is the cells of the Shodaime. You being a Senju means you can tolerate those cells, they also give you enhanced physical strength."_

_Naruto stared at the old man. Was he showing emotion, now of all times. Is this what death was, did it bring out the inner most thoughts in a person._

_"I leave the safety of this village in your hands Naruto Uzumaki. May you prosper, like our home tree"_

_The last words Danzou ever said to him._

_-x-_

Naruto Uzumaki was no ordinary ninja. Kakashi knew that. Naruto loved to kill, it was something that happened to him because of the incident in the woods. He was the one who found Naruto, the one who calmed in down. He knew Naruto would find redemption, become the innocent kid he used to be. Somewhere deep down, he knew it.

Naruto was a man of many talents. He could kill silently. The people who knew him said of him that when Naruto killed someone, it took the murdered person a few hours to realize that he was dead. He knew that much already. Naruto was also a genius. He was more like his father than he even knew, when Kakashi taught him the Sharingan, it took Naruto about one week to perfect it. The sharingan gave him a repertoire of jutsu that matched, if not exceeded Kakashi's own, but no one knew.

When Naruto was five, one day after he was rescued from the woods, he was sent to Danzou, to train, maybe kill off the emotional hurricane he was at the time. Danzou trained him differently because the Sandaime was aware of this. There was no seal on his tongue, he was trained to kill, and he became proficient at it. There he met someone named Miko, Naruto never talked about her, but she was like a sister to him, from what he had heard. When Miko was taken away, Naruto finished Danzou, and the Sandaime feared that Naruto was going to turn on the village.

It never happened. Naruto often told him that the reason he had never turned on the village was because he did not shit where he ate, but Kakashi knew about the promise, the promise to protect.

The fact that the promise did not destroy him told Kakashi that he was no ordinary psychopath, he was a salvageable psychopath. Someone who could be saved.

At the tender age of nine, Naruto joined the ANBU by night. During the day, he went to the academy, behaved like an idiot, because that was what the village expected him to be, just like Danzou, who acted like an adviser to the Hokage while he was much more than that. In the ANBU, Naruto formed what Kakashi liked to think was a bond with him. Often Kakashi did things that made Naruto smile. His smile was beautiful, not the maniacal smile, the genuine smile that few had ever seen. Kakashi and Miko were perhaps the only two people who had seen it.

He was S-Ranked, perfect Ninjutsu, fearsome Taijutsu, god like Genjutsu, and some tricks up his sleeve that Kakashi would rather not even think about for the fear of it being deciphered by someone else. Naruto often said that Danzou gave him something as he passed away, but the Mangekyo Sharingan never seemed to hurt Naruto like it had hurt him. Maybe it was because he was an Uchiha, but he did not know.

Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki, but not many people knew that Kushina was not pure Uzumaki. She was a bastard child, and that was the reason she had been cast aside. Some wandering Uchiha had impregnated Kushina's mother, and the Sharingan gene remained dormant. But the intense torture that Naruto had felt was the reason it activated. Naruto in that moment in the woods was so scared that something deep inside of him, the Sharingan, formed.

Naruto was indeed the best of both his parents, but he was more like his sensei than anything. And he had told him to come at him with intention to kill. What the fuck was he thinking.

Sasuke Uchiha did not know that Naruto was the closest familial tie left, maybe he would never know, that was something Naruto would chose to reveal. Sasuke was talented, nowhere close to where Naruto was at the moment, but that was to be expected. Maybe someday he would become fearsome, as fearsome as Naruto was. But he wondered if that would ever happen.

Sakura on the other hand, would need more work. She was talented, no doubt about it. Her perfect Chakra control was something the medic nins envied, but if the way he took her down today was any indication, she would need a lot of work.

"I have the bells you know" Naruto said to Kakashi, who smiled. He knew that already, a genjutsu so subtle even he didn't pick it up for a whole ten minutes.

"So..you think they'll figure it out?" Naruto asked him.

"No" Kakashi said. "Maybe they will, that's what we have to see" he said as he pulled out his orange porn book.

Naruto smiled. This was genuine. "Still reading porn Kakashi-nii?" Nartuo asked him.

"Nii-san?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yeah, you are my brother right, brother from another mother?" Naruto asked him. "If you are my sensei Kakashi-senpai, I have no problem at all" Naruto said.

"Maybe you'll develop affection for the other two brats too" Kakashi said to him, at which Naruto scoffed.

"I doubt it, I don't respect them, they don't respect me. They turned down my offer of working with them" Naruto said to him. Kakashi sighed, this was not good.

"Who do I tie to the stump?" he asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"Don't tie them, when I see people tied up, I feel like cutting their private parts" Naruto said. Half joking and half serious. Kakashi sweat-dropped. Yeah, some things would never be fixed.

-x-

"A fucking technicality" Naruto said to Kakashi. He was with the Hokage. They were discussing the team performance.

"Ah, don't sweat it Naruto, soon you'll be promoted to Chunin, where you can do some real missions" said Kakashi, sheepishly rubbing his hair.

_'Naruto, is there hope for you?'_ Sarutobi thought as he saw Naruto smile, again, this was not maniacal.

"Sharing food means teamwork Kakashi?" Naruto asked him, he was incredulous.

"Naruto" the Hokage said to him. "Can you work with them?"

"Sasuke yes. Sakura is unbearable. I want to kill her"

"Then change her, soon. There is going to be upheaval soon Naruto, you need to do your part"

Naruto stared at him. In his life, Naruto inherited two things. Pain, from the Uchiha in the forest. And protection, from Miko and Danzou. He was going to save them, the whole village. He would do it from the dark if he had to, but he would.

Naruto groaned as he left the briefing. He was getting soft.

-x-

'_Thanks for the pillow nee-chan' Naruto said to Miko holding up a pillow with a toad on it. Miko smiled at him._

_'This is made from the softest of silks Naruto. Soft is good'_

_-x-_

Is it Miko? Is soft really good?

* * *

><p><strong>So you must be thinking what I've done is bullshit, that is your personal opinion. Leave it in the review. Now here is my plan for this story.<strong>

**Naruto is grey, he is pragmatic, a master pragmatist, an awesome strategist. He is plain awesome, and as the story progresses, he will become a badass. You ain't seen nothing yet.**

**Eventually Naruto will become 'soft'. His love for killing will never go away, but he will form bonds, because this is a fanfiction based on Shounen manga, and Shounen manga is all about bond forming biches.**

**Yes, he does have the Mokuton and the Sharingan. He is S-Ranked, but he won't develop as rapidly as he does in cannon, what I've done is skip the development and jump straight to the stuff. So for example, while in conventional Naruto fanfiction, you see Naruto develop, here you see a developed Naruto using his skills, doing regular missions. The story will go way beyond, and I will finish it as long as I am able to. Expect a 100 chapter epic for this one.**

**The Kushina stuff was just a convenient way to give Naruto the key to all the three families, yes friends, even this psychopath Naruto is the key to saving the world from itself. Just read on, it gets better.**

**It might seem like I'm bashing Sakura, but I'm being honest here. About Danzou, I feel like he was never a bad guy if you look at his intentions, and during his cannon death, he did seem to regret doing the stuff he did.**

**The Kyuubi, will feature, he has to, if Naruto has to match Madara and Tobi, he has to be even stronger, but that is a long, long way away.**

**Naruto will not be paired, not yet. Maybe someday he will form a bond that is both emotional and sexual, but this is not romance oriented, for Naruto. Also, he will have a lot of sex.**

**More will be revealed soon, so please read on bitches. Also leave a review, it helps.**

**Here is Naruto's profile.**

**Naruto Uzumaki, The Demon Of Shadows**

**Rank: S**

**Ninjutsu: S**

**Taijutsu: A+**

**Genjutsu: S**

**Fuuinjutsu: B (he will improve here)**

**Hobbies: Mutilating people, gardening.**

**Favorite phrase: FEEL ALIVE.**

**Sorry for no fighting, but that has been done to death. There will be plenty of time for that soon.**


	3. Sex Sleep Jiraiya

**WHAT UP BICHES. So this chapter is short, but I wanted to keep it short as if I hadn't stopped now, it would have gone on for far too long. I am on fire with updates for this chapter, that is simply amazing.**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways.<br>Buddha**_

Jiraiya stared at Naruto, Sarutobi and Kakashi. It was exactly a week after the graduation test for the new batch of Genin and Jiraiya wondered why he had been called back so early.

"So let me get this straight, Naruto is this person who loves killing people?" he asked Sarutobi. The last time he had seen Naruto, he was three years old. Jiraiya would have loved nothing more than to stay and help with his development, but he had even more important things to do, like running the spy network that Konoha needed so badly.

This was a time of relative peace, but Jiraiya knew that relative peace did not mean a war wouldn't break out the moment shit hit the fan, and thus his job was to make sure when shit did hit the fan, his own village would remain safe. Wasn't that the universal duty of the Shinobi of Konoha? To keep the village safe.

"And you handed him over to Danzou?" Jiraiya asked him. He wasn't even looking at Kakashi and Naruto, at this point his attention was solely focused on the Hokage himself. For the inexperienced ninja, even standing in the room at the moment would mean death because of the killing intent that Jiraiya was focusing on the Hokage. This was definitely not what Minato had planned for Naruto.

Jiraiya was a pervert, that much was true. He did like looking at the female form, and he did love writing sex stories, but what most people ignored was the love he had for his village. For a person, the first person is always the best impression, and so Jiraiya encouraged his perversion, because if that meant that there was a chance that people would underestimate him, he would take it.

He was not like that though, he was a much stronger ninja than he looked, shinobi all over the world were afraid of the Toad Sage. His might was something that was not to be trifled with, he could take on a couple of S-Ranked ninjas and beat them to all hell, and go back home to peep at women, that was how strong he was.

At this moment, he felt like killing his sensei, and for once, Hiruzen Sarutobi did not disagree with Jiraiya.

Sarutobi had blamed himself for the incident that scarred Naruto for the worse, the moment that made him what he was. It was his carelessness that got Naruto in the sticky situation he was in. He understood that, and hated himself for it. As far as he was concerned, he deserved the hatred with which Jiraiya was looking at him right now.

Jiraiya then finally cooled down, the killing intent faded. He looked at Naruto, impressed that the kid hadn't even flinched. He could expect his sensei and Kakashi to be capable of withstanding the killer intent, he hadn't expected Naruto to play it off so coolly.

_'What amazing killer intent'_ Naruto thought to himself. This was indeed one of the few men he needed to be afraid of. This was not someone he could merely toy with, this was someone best left alone.

"Can I ask you sensei?" Jiraiya said to him, quieter than usual. "What in the name of fuck were you thinking when you did this?" the last part was almost shouted out. Everyone present could see that it had taken a lot for Jiraiya to not scream in anger.

"What could I have done Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked him. "Naruto was scarred after that incident, did you expect me to do nothing, I did what was best for him, give him to a person who could utilize that negative energy Naruto had and make full use of it, someone who could hone this new-found blood lust of his and channel it towards something useful to the village"

"FUCK THIS VILLAGE" Jiraiya slammed the table. Naruto swore the table cracked, Kakashi comically jumped five steps behind. The ANBU hidden rushed to check the commotion, but upon finding Jiraiya, quickly retreated, without making their presence felt.

"And fuck the people, the fucking idiots who fucking stay here" Jiriaya said. "Sometimes I wonder why we are protecting sheep old man, why the hell do we do it."

Sarutobi nodded, for once he understood. He knew what it was like, watching ignorant people who knew nothing about matters of being Shinobi giving the Hokage 'advice' which was mostly to execute the demon-brat, or worse, banish him. Some others wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon. But that was precisely why they had to protect the world, people were too ignorant to see what was wrong, and so they needed the wise to see it, and help them.

"We do it Jiraiya, because it is our duty, no matter how bad the people are, or how much you hate them, you put aside all that. Being a shinobi is a sacrifice Jiraiya, you sacrifice not only your life for this, you also sacrifice your feelings, because in our world, we have to do our duty as Shinobi first. Never forget that" he said to him. Jiraiya quieted down, this was nothing new, he had heard this a million times.

One day he hoped to help establish peace, snatch it if the need be, and then the world wouldn't need them anymore, but for now, this was the way the world was, and this was the way it was going to be for the foreseeable future.

"I am told that he is very good?" Jiraiya asked Sarutobi, finally focusing on the matter at hand, Naruto Uzumaki.

"He is one of the best" Kakashi piped in. "Better than me I think, he has age on his side. He might give you a run if you fight all out Jiraiya-sama"

Jiraiya smiled. "I expected nothing short, given his legacy. Do you know boy? Do you know who you really are?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I do know what I am, who I am. I am aware of my so called 'rich' legacy" he said, looking out the window. The sunset was illuminating the village. He could make out the hustle and bustle of the village below him. "Even if they don't"

"Do you know who I am?" Jiraiya asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you are a pervert"

"I'm not a pervert" Jiraiya said. Sarutobi sighed, he knew what was coming next.

_'Wait for it' _he thought.

"I am a SUPER-PERVERT" he said, almost proud of what he was admitting to be. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, his face slowly cracked a smile, and before he knew it, he began laughing.

Kakashi was dumbstruck, he had never seen Naruto laugh the way he was now, this was not maniacal at all, he was almost like a normal child.

"Haha" Naruto said catching his breath, "A man who admits to his own perversion, what a great man he is"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, something told him that he was going to get along with this kid just fine.

"Do you have a perversion Naruto?" he asked him. Naruto nodded, he was still shaking a bit from his laughter.

"Yes, I love ripping people open and then smearing their innards all over their face, sometimes, in case of men, I like stuffing their penis in their mouths, it is so hilarious" he said, laughing even more.

Jiraiya subconsciously covered his own nether regions with a hand when he heard that. Everybody in the room looked at Naruto in shock, well, actually, just Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sarutobi seemed like they were used to it.

"That is true, the kid is brutal sometimes" Kakashi said.

Jiraiya stared at him. Naruto stared right back. His blue eyes had a piercing gaze to them, he couldn't stare at them for too long, he looked down. Perhaps if he had been there, Naruto would have been a normal kid, appalled at his behavior. He blamed himself.

"I want to train this kid" Jiriaya said finally, after a whole minute of silence.

"He is very good Jiraiya, does not need your training all that much"

"Do you have a summoning contract boy?" he asked Naruto, who shook his head.

Jiraiya smiled, finally, there was something he could give the boy. It wouldn't make up for the neglect, but it would help.

-x-

**"YOU DO KNOW THERE IS NO CURE FOR YOUR TURMOIL RIGHT? NOTHING YOU CAN DO HERE YOU CRETIN, THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU. NO SLEEP, NO PEACE"** the Kyuubi roared. After signing the toad contract, Naruto had returned home, and finally realized why in so long, he hadn't had a decent day's rest.

"There is no cure for my insanity, I know" Naruto said, looking at the mindscape around him. It looked like a sewer, a perfect place to host something so demented and demonic. A fit place for the demon to be imprisoned. He flashed his Mangekyo Sharingan at the fox, chains erupted from no where. They began encircling the fox.

"You. Don't. Control. Me" Naruto said, each word tightening the chains around him. The Kyuubi lashed out in pain, trying to fire a Bijuudama at him, and failing miserably.

"You are pathetic, trying to torture me. Don't you realize that I'm already tortured from the inside?" he asked the fox. The chains were getting even tighter.

Naruto began walking away from the fox, hoping to leave the place.

"Oh" he said pausing. "One more thing" he said stopping, turning around and looking at the fox again.

"I know you've been sealed before, and I know that you probably intimidated them, the previous hosts. Remember this" he said. The chains pierced the skin of the Kyuubi, who roared in pain.

"I am above those other hosts, I am not someone you mess with. I will not hesitate to control you and make you do things you don't want to do" he said smiling manically.

"And I suggest you let me sleep, or I will never let you sleep" he said. Smiling at the last word he just had, he walked away.

That night, for the first time in a long time, he slept like a baby.

-x-

He overslept, like a baby, he woke up at five, in the evening. He realized he had missed the team meeting. Kakashi had dropped by, he could just tell by the way the things in his room were disturbed. He was silently grateful that Kakashi hadn't woken him up. Naruto felt more fresh than he had been in a while, and that was amazing.

He looked around, he was sure Kakashi left a note somewhere, and surely enough, he found it. It was on the table, along with some take-out Ramen from the shop of what was probably his favorite civilians in the village. Ichiraku's.

_'You need to eat as soon as you wake up. Meet at Barbeque restaurant at eight at night. Show up on time, Sakura was really angry when you failed to show today'_ the note read. Naruto snorted, like he cared what she thought.

Of late, her fangirl nature had become worse. She had begun ignoring Naruto, focusing all her attention on Sasuke. To Sasuke's credit, he somehow survived this repeated hormonal onslaught. It was clear that Sakura hoped to have sexual intercourse with Sasuke, and he felt bad for the poor kid. He remembered his first time he had sex, it was a seduction mission, he was henged as a normal civilian, trying to get a rogue Konoha nin apprehended.

-x-

_Naruto thought it was disgusting at first, but slowly, it began feeling really good. So good that he never wanted to stop, he thrust in and out of Emiko Hatsumi, C-Ranked missing nin repeatedly. The way she moaned out his name clearly indicated that she was loving every moment of it._

_'Such debauchery' Naruto thought. 'How can they like this?'_

_And yet the answer was clear to him, because it felt so good. It was a whole hour before he finished inside her. Both of them were sweating._

_"Oh Taki" she moaned as he came into her, which was what his ANBU captain had told him to do. "You are so amazing. How can you last so long?" she asked him, resting her head on his naked chest._

_'Heh' Naruto snorted at her attempted gesture. 'She thinks she can replace her, as my favorite woman, how naive she is'_

_"I don't know" he said diplomatically._

_"Can we go again?" she asked him._

_"You just went for a whole hour, you want to go again?" he asked her. She nodded._

_"Don't tell me you can't do anything anymore" she said to him, pouting as she bit his ear, then his neck. Naruto hissed in pain, but managed to retain control to keep the henge on._

_"Ouch" he said._

_"Sorry, my teeth are sharp" she said to him. Naruto told her it was okay. He looked down at himself, his mind wanted to say no, but his body was repeatedly yelling yes at him._

_"Please Taki" she said, rising up and showing off her breasts. Naruto wanted to reach out to them and press them, that feeling seemed to be really pleasurable. He stared at her, he was supposed to bring her in fifteen minutes._

_He had never been late delivering a target._

_"Let's do it" he said, as he proceeded to pleasure her all night"_

-x-

Naruto told the Hokage that he never wanted to do seduction missions again, the Hokage was appalled that the ANBU captain had even allowed a mere child to do something like this. Meanwhile back at the ANBU headquarters, Emiko Hatsumi woke up tied to a chair, being interrogated. She had tried selling village secrets to Orochimaru. The last thing she thought of as she died was how complete she felt with Taki.

Naruto became a legend at the ANBU headquarters, with people patting him on the back, praising him for fucking someone stupid and senseless. That was perhaps the first time people had acknowledged him for something good he had done. It felt good for a while.

The damage had been done, and Naruto often found himself transforming and finding new women to woo and pleasure, he was insatiable for a bit, but had mellowed out now, and yet, he missed the touch of a woman. Maybe tonight after the team meeting, he could find a drunk woman to make love to.

-x-

"So you made it eh? Naruto" Kakashi asked him.

"Yes, I had the most peaceful sleep in a long time sensei, I apologize, this will not happen again" he said to him. They were at the local barbecue restaurant.

"No problem, I have a C-Rank mission for you guys, its in the Wave, so pack for five days, alright" Kakashi said to all three of them. They nodded.

"Alright, bye" Kakashi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"WHA-?" Sakura said in disbelief. The cheapo sensei hadn't even bothered treating them for dinner, was this all he had wanted to say to them?

"Why did he call us all the way if all he wanted to say was that?" she asked Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom shrugged before walking away.

Naruto was aware of this mission, it was the bridge builder escort mission, this was going to be quite fun. He hoped things got serious, because all of a sudden, the urge to kill had been acting up again.

-x-

"So Keiko, do you think you can catch this ninja?" a man asked Keiko Hatsumi.

Her sister was Emiko Hatsumi, a missing nin from Konoha, the same as her. When news reached to her that her sister had been executed, she cried, before realizing that there was no time to cry. She had a friend, more like a fuck buddy in the shinobi corps of Konoha, and he had told her that it was indeed the Kyuubi child transformed into a civilian.

There was no way she should have known all this, but she did.

And revenge would be hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. Sorry for the sex scene, I knew it was awkward writing, but I had to do it. This Wave mission is going to be different, I promise you that much.<strong>

**Now here are some questions you guys might have.**

** hasn't Naruto deserted the village?**

**A. Apart from the promise he made to Miko, it wouldn't feel like Naruto if he was truly evil, even being this dark is Naruto being OOC, and I think there is plenty of struggle mentally for Naruto to become a better person.**

**Q. Pairings?**

**A. No focus on pairings. I mean it, there is going to be an offhand mention or two about a couple going out and shit. I cringe when I write romance on my other stories, so I decided to cut it off. Jiraiya will get lucky though, he never does in the other fics, in this he will finally get what he has always wanted. I love the man.**

**Q. How dark will it get?**

**A. Anyone can die.**

**Q. Is Naruto an emo-king?**

**A. Naruto was tortured to near death, then brought back only to be tortured again. Yeah, he is emotionally unstable, Emo, no, unstable, surely.**

**Q. Will Naruto turn evil?**

**A. Naruto IS the definition of insane and evil. Evil people have someone they love too. Naruto is the evil man working on the good side.**

**Q. Why are chapters short?**

**A. To prevent burnout, basically. If I keep it short, I might not run out of plot too soon. I apologize if it's too short. Eventually I'll write chapters b/w 4,000 to 6,000 words.**

**Q. What's up with a kid having sex?**

**A. Doing it for the village, but do it once, and you can never go back. Naruto is wiser beyond his years.**

**And finally, what is next?**

**Well, you haven't seen how BA Naruto really is. You will though, soon, you will see just how dangerous Naruto can become. Next chapter, you'll see how smart Naruto actually is, just read on friends.**

**Thanks for supporting the story, even the flames make me write more stuff, so thanks.**

**Laters. No song of the week.**


	4. Casual Encounters

**I AM BACK.**

**Sorry it took so long, personal life and a lack of interest. Please read and review.**

**OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK. OLD ENOUGH TO FUCK. OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE. NOT RICH ENOUGH TO OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm an 'intelligent' sociopath. I don't have problems with drugs, I don't commit crimes, I don't take pleasure in hurting people, and I don't typically have relationship problems. I do have a complete lack of empathy. But I consider that an advantage. Most of the time<em>

_M.E. Thomas, Confessions Of A Sociopath_

* * *

><p>Naruto hated birds. He loved complete silence, and he loved screams, but birds chirping felt so..peaceful to him. He could never understand it, and things that he didn't understand were the things he loathed so much. He had a vacant look on his face as he stared at the knife he held in his hands, he was absently sharpening it.<p>

It was five in the morning, the sun was about to rise soon, the sky had an orange hue. Naruto closed his eyes, bringing his fingers close to the knife and gently making a small cut, blood began trickling down his skin and made a slight, dripping sound as it fell on the ground. He imagined what it must have been like the day he was born, with an abomination attacking the village. His mother was probably dead after giving birth to him, his father was probably trying to contain the fox.

No one knew exactly what happened, except the fact that the honorable and brave fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself for the sake of the village. The ultimate price of being a shinobi, the ultimate sacrifice. Cementing himself in the hearts of people as a hero, someone whose tales will be told years after he was gone.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, that night also cemented him as a demon. The younger generation was shielded from his burden, but not the villagers, they never got over the fact that the fox was sealed in him, he stopped being a baby and became a think. It changed him forever, and he was barely a minute old.

He smiled, life can be really unfair sometimes.

-x-

"_Naruto, that is not healthy you know" _

_Naruto turned around, stopping his slurping. If there was something he could not get enough of, it was ramen, it was his life, he ate a bowl every day, much to the chagrin of his sensei, Miko._

_"Ah, Miko-sensei, I cannot resist this, this bowl of goodness" he said to her._

_She laughed, which was different from the other ROOT agents he had met, they never smiled, but Miko smiled, and she smiled often._

_"You speak really strange for a boy your age Naruto" she said to him, walking up to him and ruffling his hair. She proceeded to sit beside him, there were books on Shinobi theory strewn about on the floor. Naruto flinched as Miko put her arm around his shoulder and brought him closer. Close contact still scared him, but as she began ruffling his hair more, he felt calmer, he felt better than he had felt in ages._

_"What do you think of all these birds?" she asked him_

_"They are annoying" he said. Miko smiled._

_"You need to cut down your Ramen intake Naruto, you can't have one everyday, you need to reduce it further, if you want to take this seriously, if you never want to feel helpless-"_

_Naruto froze, he did not want to talk about what happened that night._

_"Okay" he said, perhaps hastier than he would have liked. Miko understood though and didn't give it much more thought._

_-x-_

Today was his Ramen day, every Friday of the week he permitted himself two bowls. It was ironic that destiny was punishing him because it was also the day they had to leave the village.

People missed their homes, and Naruto wondered why, because he was never going to miss his hovel. or even the village, he was actually relishing the prospect of being away for several days, watching a bridge being built. Missing Ramen was worth being away from the village.

"You're five hours early and you are at the wrong location" he said to no one in particular. There was a slight movement in the branches of the tree that was to his right. Twigs snapping and more rustling was heard as Kakashi Hatake jumped out in front of Naruto, landing with a slight poise, like he was a gymnast.

"Those moves, they don't suit you senpai" Naruto said to him.

"Mah" Kakashi said, flicking a single leaf that was stuck in his hair before adjusting his mask as Naruto looked at him, Kakashi never changed, always covering his face. He wondered what Kakashi looked like underneath the mask, but at the moment he was just bothered because he wanted to be left alone.

"Sleeping okay?" Kakashi asked him.

"What makes you think I have a problem with my sleeping?"

"Maybe it was the fact that you slept till five yesterday? And that you are already up at five today?" Kakashi said to him, slightly sarcastic.

"Senpai, my sleeping schedule is something I thought you were aware of. I do not sleep when I can do something else" Naruto said to him, looking at the ground, absently running his hand on the soft, grassy lawn.

"Like cutting yourself and bleeding?" Kakashi asked him.

"It was a slight incision, just for some blood. You know I like the smell of blood" Naruto said to him.

Kakashi looked at him, and despite the mask, his apprehensiveness was clearly visible.

"Naruto, are you ready to work with a team, where anything can set you off. These people are not perfect" Kakashi said to him.

"I know" Naruto said, standing up. "I am ready"

"Fair enough" Kakashi said as he watched Naruto walking away.

"Where are you headed now?" Kakashi asked him as Naruto grew further and further away from him.

"Close encounters" Naruto called out loudly before finally vanishing.

Kakashi stared at the cloud of smoke that was formerly Naruto.

"Lucky bastard"

-x-

Close encounters was an in-joke with the ANBU, it was basically what he was doing just five minutes ago.

"Hot damn" Anko Mitarashi said, hastily covering her naked body with a blanket, her face was gleaming in the early sunrise, it was obvious that she was sweating.

"Get rid of the fucking blanket" Naruto growled. "I like them"

"You like what" Anko asked him, sounding naive, on purpose of course. Everyone knew just how naive she was, and that was zero. Anko was not a naive woman.

"Quit with the fucking jokes" Naruto said as he grasped Anko's hair, causing her to grimace in pain. "Get rid of the fucking blanket or I'll rip it into shreds" he said to her. More sunlight filtered in.

"You son of a bitch" Anko said to him as he finally let go of her hair, and she let go of the blanket covering her, setting free her awe inspiring breasts. "You come to my house" she said, standing up. "Wake me up, and then grab my hair and hurt me?" she asked him.

"How dare you show me such subordination. Genin Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked him.

"Five minutes ago, you weren't complaining" Naruto said to her. "You know the arrangement"

Anko smiled, it was an evil smile, but not the kind of evil Naruto was, a different, much tamer kind of evil.

"Well" she said, slightly smacking her breasts, making them juggle, which caused Naruto to perk up with excitement. "They're open again, what are you going to do now? Hmm?" she asked him.

"I" Naruto said, bringing his hand towards her breasts and grasping them, gently, he let some of his chakra in his hand, which caused Anko a feeling that she would describe as more than pleasant.

"Am" he said standing up and kissing her, his hands still on her breasts, his tongue desperately smacking against her lips, asking them to let it in, and Anko obliged, finally letting his tongue into her mouth.

He looked at her. She was beautiful. No, she was sexy, and he loved fucking her. With Anko, it was adventurous, he felt alive, and she didn't expect anything else in return, just sex, and Naruto liked that.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you" he said to her as he threw her onto the bed again, before thrusting into her. She gasped as he entered her.

-x-

"_Damn" Anko said to Naruto, it was the first time they had fucked, and she was smiling, her face was red. They had gone a long time. Too long._

_"What?" Naruto asked her, his hands on her breasts, he really did love those things._

_"Do you know how fucked up it is?" she asked him. "Me, you, this...thing we do?" she asked him._

_"It's sex Anko" Naruto said to her. "We do sex, and I do it because it makes me feel alive. Is that a problem?"_

_"No, not with the way you performed. I mean where did you learn this?" she asked him._

_"What? Learn what?"_

_"That thing with the arms, and the tongues?"_

_Naruto smiled. "I will remember to do that again" he said to her._

_"Hold up" Anko said to him as his mouth moved towards her breasts. "Naruto- stop" she said to him as he began sucking her nipples._

_"Naruto" she pleaded, Naruto didn't listen though, he could feel Anko heating up, getting turned on. _

_"I don't do pillow talk Anko" Naruto said to her as he roughly turned her around. "And sometimes, I don't like looking at the face of the woman I'm fucking. Is that a problem?" he asked her as he began entering her from behind._

_"Wait Naruto" Anko said to him. "Please" she sounded more vulnerable than she had hoped to sound and Naruto noticed that, he felt a little bit of regret as he realized what he was doing. He never wanted to do that._

_"I am sorry" he said to her, "If you don't want this arrangement to continue, I understand, I will find someone-"_

_"No, Naruto" Anko said interrupting him. "It's fucked up because you are so young" she said to him._

_"I'm old enough to kill, and I'm old enough to fuck" he said to her. Anko looked at him and realized that Naruto wasn't kidding around._

_"Pluse" Naruto said. "It makes me feel alive, it makes me forget her" he said to Anko._

_"Her?" Anko asked him, curious. "Who is her? An old girlfriend?"_

_"She wasn't a girlfriend, but she was a girl, and I did love her" Naruto said to her. "She was my life, she brought me back from the depths of insanity, and even then I'm fucked up" he said to her._

_Anko just stared at him, the moonlight made her naked body look more beautiful than it was, and Naruto did not complain at the sight._

_"I, I feel normal Anko" Naruto said to her, sighing. "This, this makes me feel real, closer to reality, and that is why, I want to keep doing this"_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"I killed her"_

_"Why?"_

_"She betrayed me" he said to her. _

_Anko stared at him. Someone had betrayed her too, but she never got to kill him, and she knew what that felt like._

_"I don't know why I am doing this, but I want you to know, I do not do girlfriend" she said to him._

_"Good" Naruto said, smiling._

_"Now, I don't particularly like looking at your child like face either, so let's do that turning around thing okay, and I just want you to know, this will always be a fucked up thing to me"_

_-x-_

"Like I'm some common whore" Anko said to him, she was still naked when she walked into the bathroom holding her clothes, Naruto was missing from her bed. Even if she didn't want to be his girlfriend she couldn't deny the fact that she loved fucking him and holding him close.

The reason for his absence was his presence in the bathroom, he was dressing up hastily.

"I am late, Kakashi-senpai won't be happy with this" he said to her, he sounded in a rush.

"So is that a good excuse for leaving me here like I'm a whore?" she asked him with a playful tone in her voice.

"You suck dick like one" he said to her as Anko playfully flung her clothes at him.

"Ah" Naruto said as he held her orange panties in his hand, the rest had fallen to the floor. He took it close to his nose and smelled it. Anko looked at him strangely before smiling.

"I love how messed up you are, you make me feel normal kid"

"Can I keep these?" he asked her. She nodded as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"I wish you could shove me into your pocket" she said to him, she had a lustful look in her eyes.

"Don't tempt me now Anko, I have to go, but when I get back, we'll do this again" he said to her.

"Good, and this time don't show up at five thirty in the morning, and we will go all night"

"Agreed" he said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

-x-

"Wow Naruto" Kakashi said to him, he looked impressed. "It seems that your casual encounter was really a difficult and taxing one for you" he said to him. Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"So, did the business conclude successfully?"

They were at the gates, Naruto had shown up a minute late, Kakashi was on time, which was expected as this was not an ordinary D-Rank that Genin did, this was different. Sakura and Sasuke were standing there with bags that Naruto knew were full of shinobi tools that they might not even get to use.

"Naruto?" Sakura piped up. When she wasn't shrieking and trying to molest Sasuke, she was actually very tolerable, Naruto hoped she'd grow out of it soon enough and become someone worth working with.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"You, er, you don't have a bag, or anything" she said to him.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said to her, trying to flash her a smile, an idiotic smile. Sakura looked at him and smiled back.

"Hey" another voice called out, it wasn't Sasuke, it was the bridge builder they were escorting. Tazuna, or something like that.

"Enough of this sappy bullshit, stop smiling and give me super protection" Tazuna said to Naruto. "You brat"

Naruto looked at him, his eyes were cold and Tazuna flinched at his gaze.

"Please" Naruto said smiling, as creepy as he could be. Now Naruto was creepy, everyone who knew him knew it, but that was unintentional. Naruto being intentionally creepy was some S-Rank torture bullshit not many people could stand.

"Naruto" Kakashi said harshly stepping in front of them, breaking Naruto's line of sight and easing the tension. "Ease up"

"I was just asking him to be respectful sensei" Naruto said to him, smiling, this time it was slightly sheepish.

"We aren't brats" Sasuke said to Tazuna, Naruto found it odd that of all the people with him, it was Sasuke that defended him first.

"He is right" Kakashi said to Tazuna. "You are paying for protection from a great shinobi village Tazuna-san, and my students are not brats, believe me, they are able protectors, so I ask you to give them a chance, is that understood?" Kakashi asked him.

Tazuna grumbled before nodding.

"Good, now let's move out"

-x-

_"Senpai" Naruto asked Kakashi, "Do you think I am manipulating innocent women into having sex with me?" he asked him._

_They were in the ANBU training camp, about fifty clicks south of Konoha, they had just emerged from a particularly straining spar session._

_"Ah, Casual Encounters, has that encounter with Emiko awakened you my student?"_

_Naruto looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Um..yes?"_

_"Well, how many times have you done this?" he asked Naruto._

_"Just the once"_

_"Who was the girl"_

_"The civilian shopkeeper in the Buro village that is five miles away from here"_

_Kakashi smiled at him, he recognized who that was. _

_"We need to go up-top for this" Kakashi said as he kneeled down before extending his arm for a high five. Naruto obliged._

_"Are you not going to tell me I'm too young?"_

_"Why, I was your age when I started" Kakashi said to him casually. "Pack up, we are going back to the village"_

_-x-_

"So" Sasuke asked Naruto. They were moving about at a much slower pace than the ops Naruto and Kakashi generally ran for the village. "What is a casual encounter?"

"Sex" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked shocked, but assumed he was making a joke.

"Now Sasuke, whatever a casual encounter is, you are still a little kid, someday you'll understand" Kakashi said to him.

"Is it something that I need to know?"

"I've hear your ambition Sasuke. Believe me, you need to know, but not today, okay? Let's just keep on walking"

Naruto felt his eyes head towards a puddle of water.

"Ahem" Naruto said, coughing loudly. However Kakashi knew what that was, an innocent sounding cough to everyone, Naruto pulled if off like a natural, and no one suspected a thing, but it was actually a call, a call to him.

'_Genjutsu'_ Naruto signed. Kakashi looked at the puddle of water, water during a dry season, interesting. Naruto stopped in front of the water puddle as Kakashi stepped closer to Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura walked ahead, blissfully unaware.

"You know" Naruto said looking at the puddle of water. "I bet you are stupid enough to let me finish the sentence telling you how I caught you before you realize that this might be the time to attack"

The pool of water materialized faster than Naruto anticipated it would, but he was ready anyway. He dodged the chains just in time before unleashing a giant fireball at the now revealed, mask wearing man who had ambushed them. There was one more Naruto spotted from the corners of his eyes, Kakashi and Sasuke were dealing with the other, Sakura just stood there frozen.

"My teammate is in danger" Naruto said to the man who was obviously a ninja. "I must end this" he said to him, before quickly closing in on the attacker before he could react and ran his knife through the throat.

"One"

The other one needed to be alive, Naruto killed this one because his partner would resent him, and that would make for some great torture. However the remaining attacker had seen his partner die and was enraged, moving towards a frozen Sakura.

"God dammint" Naruto said immediately shunshining in front of her and getting his hand out.

"Go to sleep" Naruto said as a shadow clone emerged from behind the second attacker and knocked him out with one punch.

"Na-Naruto" Sakura said, she was about to crying.

"It happens" Naruto said simply.

"Naruto-kun" Kakashi said, "You have been hurt by the blade, and I'm pretty sure it was poisoned"

"Yes" Naruto said, pulling out his knife again and cutting himself at the spot of the wound and draining the poisoned blood out of his blood stream. He knew the damned fox could heal him, but he didn't want Sasuke and Sakura to know it.

"While that was very brave of you Naruto, you have now made a giant mess, you are bleeding and poor Sakura-chan is feeling dizzy"

"Ah" Naruto said smiling. "My apologies" before pulling out the first thing that came out of his pocket. Anko's panties.

He hastily wiped the blood off his hands, cursing as he had wanted to keep them with him but they were now wasted. It took him a minute to do the whole thing properly before he looked up.

Kakashi looked impressed, Sasuke realized Naruto was right about casual encounters and was tomato red. Sakura had an even redder blush on her face.

"What?" he asked them.

* * *

><p>"Gato" said the masked man with a giant blade. "You insult me, I said I am going to get the job done, and I will"<p>

"You better do that Zabuza" the short, bespectacled man called Gato said to him before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, my arms are dead, but hopefully my regular updates are not. Sorry about the sex scene again, tell me how it was though, I wanna practice writing those. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and all those guys who sent me a PM asking me if I was alive, and yes, I am alive. Stay strong guys and update.**

**Read and review.**

**I need a beta, so if anyone cares enough to correct some minor spelling errors, please contact me.**


End file.
